Irrelevant
by Rae TB
Summary: WARNING: Pedophilia, yaoi, nondescriptive sex between two males. Brooklyn does some thinking on his relationship with Boris, and gets advice from Hiro he takes to heart...BorisBrooklyn.


Alright...before I start this thing off I feel the need to say some things. For one: This is a pairing I thought of one night, and fell in love with. I told my idea to the great darkness-sama, who supported it all the way. I was encouraged to write a fic by a few friends, and so I did. One or two things here are snagged from a role play I did with darkness but pretty much all of it was done by me.

Now, concerning the pairing...it's BorisxBrooklyn and I'm using dubbed names. Meaning when I say Boris I mean Balkov, Borcloff whatever you know him as. To make it very clear who I am talking about he's the 40-50 year old Balkov that heads BEGA. As for any opinions you may have on this pairing...you are entitled to hate this and find it and pedophilia in general, incredibly disgusting, wrong, and twisted. I respect your right to hold that opinion. By no means will I attempt to change it.

In return all I ask is that you respect MY opinions. Keep in mind this is just fiction. If you do not like pedophilia then don't read it. If you are a glutton for punishment and want to read it anyway even though you hate the idea of this pairing then for the love of all that is good in this world, **DO NOT REVIEW TO ONLY COMMENT ON THE PAIRING! **Please do not waste your time, or mine by writing a review that insults the pairing or comments on how odd it is. I am not posting this up here just to get into a debate over morals and what's wrong and right, etc. I KNOW this pairing is odd. I KNOW it is demented...but that's why I like it. The pairing is the one thing I will NOT change about this fic no matter what, and no one will change my mind on liking it.

Plus, this is YAOI making it guy on guy sex. However, the sex scene is non-descriptive to keep it at a rating at M and not make it MA. Yes, I realize this is a cheap excuse for a lemon but for once in my life I am trying to stay out of trouble.

I am sorry for wasting everybody's time and coming across as mean. But I feel like if I don't type all that out someone will review with "Boris and Brooklyn? ICK! That is lyke, so WRONG!" I'd like to think the Beyblade fandom is an open minded one that respects different opinions...and can properly spell the word "like". Please do not prove me wrong.

Now that that is settled, I will do an abbreviated version for all those that didn't feel like reading all that:

**WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS YAOI, MEANING A MALEXMALE COUPLE AND SINCE IT SAYS YAOI AND NOT SHOUNEN AI THAT MEANS IT HAS A NON-DESCRIPTIVE SEX SCENE. **To keep it M and not make it MA I didn't write tons of detail on what was happening. **IN ADDITION THERE IS PEDOPHILIA BETWEEN BORIS AND BROOKLYN, AND A TINY MENTION OF CHILD ABUSE. THOU HATH BEEN WARNED.  
**  
Dedication: to darkness for being such a supportive awesome person.

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade...the world would be a sad place indeed as this pairing proves.

* * *

Sand paper rough lips brushed against my smooth skin, cold against my heated flesh. Our strangled moans filled the air as our hands explored the body of the other. Pinching, prodding, stroking, tweaking - nothing was safe from our nimble fingers. His hands were calloused and unforgiving, while mine were soft and benevolent. Boris' mouth found mine and we soon met in a passionate display of affection. His tongue forced its way into my mouth slowly exploring and savoring my flavor, devouring whatever Boris felt was rightfully his. Light moans left my throat as his tongue swept over the roof of my mouth before sucking and biting on my lower lip. 

His kisses were forceful, rough, lustful, and urgent while mine were gentle, loving, and soft. That's the way everything was with us. We were opposites in everyway really. I was peace loving and had a great appreciation for nature. Boris was power hungry, and constantly confined to his office unless there was a beybattle. I never practiced, but whenever I had a match he was there. His eyes would never stray far from me and while he never congratulated me, I could tell he was proud.

The room was dimly lit, but held enough light that we could still see each other's features clearly. Whenever we had sex together, he always wanted to see my flushed cheeks, parted lips, but most of all my glazed over teal eyes. Our bodies met together and melded to become one in the ultimate bonding ritual. My fingers interlaced with his purple locks stroking his scalp my own ginger tresses sticking to my forehead small beads of sweat rushing down my skin which now glistened with it. This was not our first time, but he never prepared me or used any sort of lubricant and it hurt all the same. I could not, and would not reveal my pain however. But no matter what I did to try to hide it, Boris could always see past any charade I put up.

"See beyond the pain...there is no pain," Boris whispered in my ear, fingers stroking my cheek softly. As usual he was waiting until I was ready before he started moving. I shivered and nodded but no matter how hard I tried to look past it, it was still there in the back of my mind. A few minutes passed and I finally bucked my hips to show him I was ready. He smiled softly one of his rare and tender smiles before starting off a rough and painful pace his hands going lower.

By now the sound of his moans, my screams, and panting from both of us filled the room, the strong smell of sex evident in the atmosphere which now felt humid and restricting. Time hung in the air wavering slightly before crashing back down upon us. It seemed as though when Boris was around this happened often. I would step outside of my own body, and watch from afar as though I wasn't directly involved. But I _was_ directly involved. I was the boy in his embrace, huffing for air, and trying to decide whether he hated or loved the other man. When I became the casual observer I knew the answer to his question...to _my_ question.

It was love.

My body tensed slightly his talented fingers sending me over the edge as they worked their magic, and with a scream of his name I came. Boris' release was close behind my own and he remained inside of me for several minutes locking me in his warm embrace. His arms had me in an inescapable hold, my chest crushed to his body. I rested my ear against his heartbeat, content simply listening to the rhythmic sound. His fingers took a firm hold of my chin and lifted my face up so he could see me clearly.

My heartbeat raced as I gazed into his eyes my usual fears rising to the surface once more. This was wrong; everything about our relationship was twisted and sick. We were both males in a business like partnership. I was fifteen whereas he was fifty. To him I was nothing more than a tool, a way to accomplish his goals at all costs. I was to be used only for sex and furthering the BEGA Empire. He didn't love me; Boris didn't know how to love. But there were times...times where he was so gentle, so sweet I tricked myself into believing we shared something.

For a while I had been so lost, felt so alone that I turned to the only person I believed I could trust; Hiro. I explained everything poured out all my fears, and concerns. In return he asked me if I loved Boris.

I froze and said I wasn't sure if Boris loved me and in response he simply answered:

"If you love him...in the end it's all irrelevant."

That was all he had said to me, all he would say before we went back to training. At the time I didn't understand what those words had meant. Even now I'm not entirely sure of their meaning. But as time went on they steadily became more and more clear.

During my fifteenth birthday Hiro's words had never been clearer...

To me birthdays were just another way of saying pain. No one ever remembered, no one ever bothered, and no one ever seemed to care. My home was never filled with a great deal of love or compassion, and that came through during my birthday more than any other time of the year. I was always overlooked, forced to do chores and occasionally beaten if my work wasn't up to my father's standard. That was the biggest difference between Boris and my father; to my father, I was never good enough, to Boris I was perfect. This year I would be celebrating my birthday with BEGA for the first time.

Or at least I would have been, had I told anybody. I kept my mouth shut, held in all my pain and stayed outside all day, contently gazing upon the beauty of nature. But somehow Boris knew...without me saying a word, he knew. Needless to say what he had in store for me was a shocker...

"Boris, what's going on?" I asked almost knocking into a wall. Stupid blindfold... Boris said nothing but removed the annoyance from my eyes. Darkness and chaos became light and confusion, my eyes instantly widening to their maximum. "W-Wha?.." was all I could stutter as I looked around at a new dish in the middle of the room. It was then I realized; I had never seen this room before.

"This is for you Brooklyn...specially made for you birthday."

"But I don't-"

"-Practice, I am very aware of that fact. This is here to encourage you to do that more. It's yours and yours alone. In addition, I've had upgrades made to Zeus...hopefully now you'll be less lazy, and more adamant about your training and start taking it seriously for once," he scoffed handing me Zeus. I stared at him, at Zeus, at the dish, and back to him, holding back tears.

"Thank you Boris..." I murmured looking around. I supposed I could break my no training policy...for Boris anyway.

"You're welcome, but don't think this means you will be receiving any special treatment Brooklyn. I expect you to put this to good use," he stated sternly as a small smile graced my lips. Though his words and tone were harsh, his face had never been gentler.

"I will leave you to yourself now," he stated turning to leave.

"Boris wait-..." I flinched as he turned around. I wanted to say everything in my heart, confess every little thought, but it didn't turn out like that. "I...I'll use it...you have my word..." I stated as he nodded and left. There had been so much more on my mind, so much more I wanted to say, so much more left unsaid between us.

That was the first hint that should have helped me see his emotions, but I had been blind. I continued to be blind until the day he came down to watch me practice. Half way through he slammed me against the wall and kissed me. Zeus instantly stopped spinning. I was so shocked I didn't move, didn't breathe, I just stood there numbly.

Then I did the last thing I would have expected myself to do.

I kissed him back.

One thing led to another; our passionate kiss turned into touches, which turned into foreplay, which became my first time. I lost my virginity that night, but I didn't regret it. Even if I should have, I had never felt so amazing. Even if he didn't love me, even if he doesn't love me, it was how I felt that night that I will always remember.

"You seem distracted tonight..." Boris whispered in my ear causing me to jump back to the present.

"I was just...thinking..." I stated as I noticed my hand in his for the first time. It felt so right. I knew it was wrong, but if I had learned anything from Hiro, it was to always follow my emotions.

"Really now?" he questioned raising a brow. "What about?"

"It doesn't matter. In the end, it's all irrelevant," I smiled. He didn't seem to think much of it. To him, I am and will always be a mystery. I think that's one of the things he likes about me, the mystery. Boris' breath evened out and I knew he was asleep as I turned to look at him. I smiled lightly and stroked his cheek softly, finally comprehending the full meaning of Hiro's words.

Odds were I would still be alive in 50 years.

Odds were Boris would not be.

Odds were, he didn't really love me and would move onto someone better fairly soon.

Odds were that the police would find out about our affair, and Boris would be thrown into jail.

Odds were we would both be sent to the bottomless pit of hell for our thoughts and actions.

I liked those odds.

But in the end, it's all irrelevant anyway.

FIN

There

For anyone reading this that might also be reading "Into the Woods" I am 90 done with it, and it will be posted up shortly. Love ya' guys!

CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome, flames ignored, reviews in general loved.


End file.
